


What if the Protectors Turn on the Protectees?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [173]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Epistolary, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a strange sensation to know you're being watched, no matter where you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if the Protectors Turn on the Protectees?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 July 2016  
> Word Count: 473  
> Prompt: 59. things you said after we fell in love  
> Summary: It's a strange sensation to know you're being watched, no matter where you go.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, this was supposed to focus on Simone and the hellhounds, which it kind of did, but the hellhounds ended up kind of secondary. Secondly, this really has nothing to do with the prompt, and I'm okay with that. I love writing in epistolary format, and I know that there are therapists who espouse this method of journaling, so I have decided that it's happening here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Dear Kelly,

It's a strange sensation to know you're being watched, no matter where you go. I thought I'd be able to handle it, but I'm not sure I can. And no, I don't mean you watching over me. That's totally different, okay? I really wish you were here right now. I need my big sister in the worst way. I can talk to Ann, or Damien, or James, or Patrick, of course. Hell, I can even talk to Davie, but it's not the same.

Oh, that's right! You don't know about Davie. I'm seeing a psychologist. She's the neatest woman I've ever met. She kind of reminds me of you. She has her own style and her own statements to make, and she really doesn't give a damn if anyone else doesn't like it. Her office is purple, Kel! _Purple!_ And she's got me doing this journaling project, including writing letters to you. It's supposed to help me see patterns to what's bothering me and keeping me from sleeping a full night without Ann sitting by my side.

But back to the whole being watched thing. See, there are these three Rottweilers that follow me around. Well, not just me. They basically keep an eye on all of us living at the estate, but they mostly guard Damien. Ann said they're supposed to protect him because of who and what he is, but they listen to her, too. I haven't tried to command them yet, even though she says that they seem inclined toward me and little Jacob, too. He thinks they're his friends to play with.

They scare me, Kel. How do I explain that to anyone? You might not even understand it anymore. I don't know. I just… There's something about them that is terrifying. I don't think it's just the whole attack animal thing either. It's these three dogs specifically. But at the same time, I can sense that they won't hurt me. I just wish I could figure out why they terrify me so much.

You know, it may be from what I witnessed that night in the graveyard when Damien found out that Lyons killed Amani and planned to do the same to me. The look on his face was murderous, to say the least, and those dogs came out of nowhere. They chased Lyons down and destroyed him. There's no way anyone could survive what they did.

And these are the animals that are supposed to protect me. I mean, I'm grateful for the protection, but I'm terrified they'll turn on me one day. I don't want to go out that way, Kel.

Yeah, I think I need to call Davie. And go have a stiff drink. And keep Ann close if I fall asleep. But I don't think I will.

Love you, sis.

Simmy


End file.
